


Sweetest Thing (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come play, Crossdressing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Il le pousse vers le bas, bougeant ses hanches, tachant la magnifique peau foncée de Finn. Les rouge de la dentelle sur Finn scintille dans le faible lumière de leurs quartiers. Poe se demande de quoi Finn aurait l’air en rose.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	Sweetest Thing (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N.A : [prompt on kink meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=798266#cmt798266) : libéré des inconfortables uniformes des Stormtrooper, Finn découvre qu’il aime le confort des dessus féminins en soie. Poe approuve définitivement.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Poe fait glisser sa verge contre celle de Finn, sa peau cognant contre les rubans de satin. C’est plus que ruiné maintenant et tout ce que Poe peut penser est d’en acheter plus, plus, plus et garder Finn habillé de rien d’autres que ce qui lui apporte le plus de plaisir.

Ce qui veut dire la plus luxueuse lingerie féminine.

Finn s’arque, ses orteils recourbés, ses talons se plantant dans le bas du dos de Poe. Il le pousse vers le bas, bougeant ses hanches, tachant la magnifique peau foncée de Finn. Les rouge de la dentelle sur Finn scintille dans le faible lumière de leurs quartiers. Poe se demande de quoi Finn aurait l’air en rose.

Amenant une main entre eux, il aligne leur verge dans l’étau de sa main. Finn crie quand il touche la tête de leur verge, éjectant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Poe se penche pour mordre la lèvre inférieur de Finn, marmonnant des promesses idiotes contre sa bouche. Peignant une image de ce qu’il aimerait lui faire s’ils en avaient le temps.

Finn pousse contre lui, faisant courir sa main dans les cheveux de Poe. Il tire. Presque douloureusement. Et cela jette Poe du précipice. Il tombe, bougeant sa bouche lentement, des baisers maladroits avec sa bouche ouverte contre le pouls de Finn, le caressant vers son orgasme.

Il a l’air déchevelé. Finn le regarde s’éloigner avec des yeux à moitié fermés. "Magnifique," chuchote Poe, passant sa main le long du torse de Finn, jouant avec leur semence mélangées sur le ventre de Finn.

"Portes-le sous tes vêtements aujourd’hui," dit Poe, bougeant sa main pour remettre Finn dans les confins de la culotte poisseuse. Il sait, _sait_ , qu’une fois que ça aura séché, ce sera inconfortable à porter mais oh. Oh, il ne peau oublier l’image de Finn passant le reste de sa journée à moitié dur à cause de cela. Il ne peut pas ne pas voir le façon dont Finn bougera et marchera bizarrement à cause de cela.

Et le mieux ?

Le mieux est la façon dont les yeux marrons de Finn s’assombrissent encore plus, la même idée se réfléchissant dans son esprit.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
